


Can't Sleep Love

by loveiscosmicsin



Category: Final Fantasy 15, Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Art Trade, FFXV spoiler, IgNoct, King Noctis Lucis Caelum and Advisor Ignis Scientia, M/M, Married Couple, Married IgNoct, Post-FFXV, married older ignoct
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 13:57:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8251577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveiscosmicsin/pseuds/loveiscosmicsin
Summary: Eight months after Lucis' victory and the fall of an authoritative empire, there was still a lot of work to be done in stabilizing order in the aftermath. The King of Lucis decided that after enduring an endless onslaught of negotiations and alliances that it was time for a short vacation. His husband, however, disagreed with the notion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> From my tumblr: My half of the art trade I have with @letshareapapou. She asked for super fluffy IgNoct. Is this tooth-rottingly sweet enough for you, bae? Oh, and I was listening to “Can’t Sleep Love” by Pentatonix featuring Tink and “Lean On” by Pentatonix. Okay, okay, so I listened to all their songs on repeat. I hope you enjoy my half and thanks for bearing with my crazy request. This does contain FFXV spoilers, but this takes place with older!IgNoct post-FFXV so they’re in their early to mid-30s here. Married IgNoct gives me life.
> 
> Oh, and if you’re considering or on the fence about doing an art trade with letshareapapou, I can vouch that she’s a wonderful person to exchange art with. 10/10 would write for her again.
> 
> Let me know if there are errors or corrections I need to make and I’ll do it.

_We were like gods at the dawning of the world, and our joy was so bright we could see nothing else but the other._  
\- Madeline Miller (The Song of Achilles)

-

When darkness veils the world, the Warriors of Light shall come to restore balance to the world.

The true king was to prove himself worthy and assert his birthright. For he was one of the actors in sealing a breach that needed to be closed. He and the Oracle of Eos were the only ones who could bring light to the world before plague swallowed all life in its wake.

It was more than a children’s fairy tale, the so-called legend wasn’t a myth after all. Everything about it was true. As if there was this one all-powerful force dictating the future.

A journey among perilous paths, a tale of unbreakable bonds, a self-fulfilling prophecy to prevent the world’s annihilation, and a destiny to reclaim the throne were the main highlights to the saga. It was a book, opened and closed. Irrefutably, the tale would lauded for centuries to come. It was another chapter to further illustrate the great Caelum dynasty and its ancient ties to the greatest mysteries of the world.  

It’s just what happened afterwards that nobody wanted to include to the story.

War stories were far more outstanding to narrate and reenact, anyway. Life began anew and wounds set in the process of being mended. Eventually, the battlegrounds would return to its original state and forget that there was a time fire rained from the skies above.

Lucis required everyone’s attention. The joined leaders of the world asked this to the defenseless masses and active volunteers who intervened during the war. Restoration couldn’t happen overnight and would take many years until the kingdom regained prosperity and its rightful place as one of the main pillars of the world.

The Hero of Light and the former leader of the Lucii Resistance, King Noctis, hoped to have a long reign and to rule wisely and well. He may see that desire to fruition, having negated the payoff of self-sacrifice with an act of unprecedented defiance towards the divine.

Noctis had been married to his right-hand man and Advisor to the Crown, Ignis, for eight months. The wedding had been a pleasant ceremony but it was brief as well. There virtually was no honeymoon unless initiatives in rebuilding sectors, negotiating the repayments of alliances, deciding the fate of a decimated empire, and discussions of unifying the world counted as time off. Those tasks were the very first things they did as a married couple.

The matter about heirs was a surface barely brushed upon. Being no strangers to politics and tradition, they had been hounded by the remnants of the Lucii government and nobility on their response. But Noctis wasn’t worried, he had envisioned time and time again of Ignis knitting copious sweaters with embroidered monikers for a growing, happy family. A family was an inviting prospect for the era of peace they established, just not when there’s a country to stabilize first.

Even though the king and advisor have been at each other’s side throughout most of their days, they were distant in areas outside their professional relationship. The romantic gestures were few and the interruptions many. The lack of intimacy, rooted not from spent newlywed exhilaration but the country demanded all their time and attention. By the end of the day, they could only manage a goodnight kiss before sleep overpowered them.

The king felt he had to change this.

Ignis already had constant pressure and something to prove. The brilliant strategist, who turned down the inherent kingship in order to support the chosen bloodline, faced endless forms of discrimination because of his disability.

He had lost his sight during the war. The public’s doubts overshadowed his natural abilities and social ascension, his validation questioned constantly. Should he ever make a mistake and his blindness the reason, it would harm his reputation. But at the same time, Ignis was motivated to prove his personal merits and take on the lines of dissent to his full advantage.

Noctis was fully aware of the tension and concerns, but Ignis had been blind for years. If only they knew how easily he turned down the crown without any regrets. Even if Ignis was king, the stakes would have been raised much higher.

Ignis was long overdue for a well-deserved vacation.

“Wanna run away together?” Noctis proposed when he approached Ignis in the corridor. “See the world just like the old days?”

Ignis was taken back by the suggestion. Usually, their morning rituals consisted of a curt greeting before he gave a report of their agenda for the day. “What are you getting at?”

“I’m saying we drop everything right now and escape.” Noctis gave a noncommittal grunt before adding, “Just for the weekend.”

“Are you mad? We cannot afford the luxury  when the country is in a fragile state.”

“I think we have a bigger issue here. Didn’t you always say we should schedule breaks so we don’t overwork ourselves? Lucis could be on its last legs if we go on like this much longer.”

“Out of the question. Who would be up to par in safeguarding the Citadel if its king was absent?”

“Besides you,” Noctis confirmed. “Gladio, Prom, and Iris can take over.”

The King’s Shield, the plebeian elevated to viscount of the Lucian Court, and the preeminent noblewoman of House Amicitia, recently appointed to seats in the Council of the Lords, were exemplary candidates the king would gladly vouch for. They held offices in three areas that made up the foundation of the kingdom. Gladiolus held the sword of the military and peacemaking forces, Prompto possessed persuasion to end disputes and provide judgment, and finally, with an eloquent tongue, Iris commanded the purse in prescribing legislation.

“And what of the reporters? The media? The paparazzi would no doubt love to swarm us at our destination and expose our public lives for all to see.”

“There’re ways around them. We stepped out of the public eye for a weekend so we could address issue on everyone’s mind: babies. That’ll get us a little breathing room.”

Ignis crossed his arms. “I disapprove.”

“Which part?”

“If you’re asking if I’m opposed to having children, you can be rest assured that I desire them as much as you do. But the reporters will expect a story out of this. Who would be our surrogate, about the woman’s identity and her credentials, extensive background checks, our preparations, and so forth…”

“You got a better story?”

“No. I greatly disapprove of leaving the Crown City most of all.”

Noctis sighed. He knew convincing his husband wouldn’t be easy. He, of all people, was aware how hard-headed Ignis can be and lately, the king couldn’t get away with the same stunts he did in their youth.

“The Regalia has a full tank and everything is in the trunk, including your stuff. And we both know you wouldn’t let me go alone.”

Ignis gave the king a pointed look or the closest that he could manage. He broke off the contact after a pregnant silence, shaking his head.

“Very well. I can tell that this wasn’t optional. Knowing you, you probably cleared both of our schedules and informed the press of that shoddy heir story.”

“I’m glad you saw things my way for once.”

“Where are we going?”

“It’s a secret. You’ll know when we get there.”

“I already dread the outcome of this…”

“Let’s lay down some ground rules. One: You’re not allowed to lift a single finger, no cooking, no picking up after ourselves. We’re just going to focus on having fun. Two: It’s your vacation so whatever you want to do, let’s just do it. We don’t have to spend every second together. Three: This isn’t a business trip. We’re dropping everything.”

“Shouldn’t we have an itinerary?”

“Didn’t feel like wasting paper.” Noctis shrugged and not long after, Ignis let out a long, agonizing sigh. “Don’t worry, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. We can be flexible.”

“Noctis Lucis Caelum, how in Eos are you our king?” Ignis approached the smirking monarch.

“I wonder that, too.” Noctis adjusted his husband’s collar and lapels before he gave his shoulders a hearty pat. “But you did marry this king so your guess is just about as good as mine.”

“I’m going to see to my luggage. I have no idea what you could’ve put in there.” Ignis abruptly turned on his heel.

Noctis raised an eyebrow at how a blind man could walk so fast. “All right, do what makes you happy because you’re gonna learn how to kick back and relax whether you like it or not.”

-

Noctis hissed through his teeth. Not even thirty minutes outside the Lucii border and that was the third pothole he ran over. Fortunately, they all were minor and he avoided the larger ones, but the recent one shook the Regalia. It was enough to rouse Ignis awake.

“Hmm? What’s going on?” Ignis murmured, lifting his chin from his palm, turning his head.

“Just a little bump in the road. I can’t believe taxes aren’t put into filling them with more cement.”

“Thinking of reforms while on vacation, dear heart? Shall we turn back and relay a mandate to the government?”

Noctis scoffed, shaking his head. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you?” There were worst setbacks than what they faced now. Should it come down to it and the Regalia broke down, a vacation at the Hammerhead would be the king’s alternative strategy. Nothing, not even his workaholic husband, could stop this vacation from happening.

The king kept his eyes on the road as he pressed a basket against the advisor’s arm. “I packed snacks in case we get hungry.”

Ignis selected a bag and the contents rustled when he shook it. “Ah… Of course. The infamous Chocobo Chips you so crave. At our age, we should start cutting back on the fats and carbohydrates.”

“You don’t complain when you go on one of your drunken binges. I packed healthy snacks, too, I guess. Check the containers.”

The advisor’s hands found a clear Tupperware and shook it. “Oh. You packed sliced vegetables.”

“With dip. You’re welcome.” Noctis smugly added. He wasn’t going to inform the other man that he peeled those by hand. Too much shock might put him into cardiac arrest. The king never thought he would have a greater hatred for produce than he did at the time, but those were “Iggy snacks”.

“Maybe later. We haven’t been on the road for long.” The advisor’s hand flicked to the radio, familiar with the controls, he switched it on. He quickly rotated between  five different stations until falling upon a pop medley.

Noctis had forgotten that Ignis had a wonderful singing voice. In comparison, the king couldn’t carry a tune to save his life and so he bobbed his head and tapped his fingers against the steering wheel to Ignis’ voice.

-

Noctis had been thinking about this vacation for some time now and leadership of the palace were arranged accordingly, contrary to how spontaneous the timing was to inform Ignis. He made some reservations and hospitality services were more than happy to accommodate with his requests.

The bungalow was located on a beach resort, secluded from the major sectors of Lestallum. Privately owned by the Caelum family, Noctis felt that they had to make use of the vacation home.

Shimmery azure waters, pearl-white sand, and vegetation only native to the city provided the backdrop to their temporary home. Not a single cloud present in the sky. The king felt gravitated to the alluring energy the tranquil expanse radiated, the beach had their names on it and he couldn’t wait to dive in. Or even better: cast a line in those waters, it’s a fisherman’s dream come true.

However, Ignis was the opposite of that calm.

Even after being introduced to the housekeeping and culinary staff and a thorough tour of the bungalow, the advisor  appeared lost.

“Ignis, it’s okay. It’ll feel like home sweet home in a sec.” Noctis assured when he followed the direction the older man was facing, where the Regalia was parked. “Maybe you could use a drink.”

Ignis’ attention snapped back to Noctis when the younger man touched his hand from across the patio table. “Ah, yes. Perhaps refreshments could relax me.”

When Lestallum’s famous honey lemon slices tea had been poured, Ignis accidentally knocked his glass over. The advisor recoiled before groping around for napkins.

“Hey, you’re breaking rule one.” Noctis admonished. “No cleaning.”

Ignis squeezed the heavily saturated napkin, dripping honeyed lemon past his wrist. “Right.” He rose to his feet, claiming his walking stick. “I’m going to the loo.”

Noctis said nothing when one of the staff apologized profusely to the Count and began cleaning the mess. Maybe the king shouldn’t have been strict with that rule.

Some time had passed since Ignis excused himself to the bathroom, Noctis realized. He lost track of time flipping through television channels. The staff have already left to give the couple privacy. Their duties only revolved around housekeeping and cooking their meals and   it’ll be some time when their services are needed.

“You didn’t fall in the toilet, did you, Iggy?” He inquired. The door wasn’t even closed.

“…I ask of you to see this through.” Ignis spoke into the speaker of a cell phone. “The senator might postulate our inaction as discourteous, a reputation that could smear our good name.”

“Taking care of business back home, huh?”

“Highness!” Ignis nearly dropped his phone. “I was merely…”

Noctis confiscated the phone without a struggle. “New rule: no phones.” He ended the call. Everyone in Lucis were already given their instructions while they were away. And if there were any emergencies, the king and his advisor won’t be taking any calls; that’s Gladiolus, Prompto, and Iris’ problem.

“Noct, I know where you sleep.” The promise in his tone was razor sharp.

Noctis chose to ignore him. “I got an idea. Let’s go to the hot springs. We haven’t had a bath together for who knows how long.”

Ignis closed his eyes. “Five years. Seventy-two days, and eighteen hours.” He answered confidently.

Noctis blinked. How could he verify that? It felt much longer. “All right, all right, smart-ass. You’ve proven my point, let’s go.”

After a nice hot bath and a much-needed spa treatment, Noctis plopped himself down on one of the lush cushions. Ignis was circulating a little breeze his way with a hand fan.

“There’s a marketplace not far from here. I know how you like your shopping. We can get a couple souvenirs.”

Ignis stopped fanning himself and his features showing mild intrigue with the plan.

Noctis imagined walking hand in hand with his husband while touring in a bustling, tropical paradise.

Instead, he found that a street fair flooded the public roads with people and obstructed by booths alike. Noctis found himself having to keep up behind the advisor otherwise he would lose Ignis to the crowds.

Ignis, unaffected by the frenzy, strolled onward and ran his hands over trinkets in baskets and rugs hanging overhead before  bargaining prices to a merchant. He paused, looking over his shoulder. “May I?”

“Go crazy.”

Ignis smiled before returning to his negotiations.

The king idly thumbed through some travel guides and postcards, debating over appropriate gifts to take back home.

-

Ignis deserved some credit, Noctis felt. The advisor was attempting to get in the spirit of the vacation and that included donning on an offensive neon floral-printed shirt that reminded the king of someone’s acid trip. Why Ignis had to pick that particular shirt from the stand after being told twice of its description Noctis would never know. He could understand why Ignis was reluctant to take off his shirt, but the advisor could’ve picked another outfit.

Noctis had not fished in a long time. It was more than a hobby, it was something he would go professional in had he not been charged with governing an entire country since birth. However, he didn’t choose the fishing lifestyle, the fishing lifestyle chose him.

The hunter-gatherer blood sang in his veins as he fixed bait to the hook. Usually, the king abhorred insects and even being in the same room as them made his skin crawl, but he recognized that live bait attracted the best fish better than any other lure. Instead of dread, he felt at peace as he flicked his wrist and sent the line in the water.

Another line was already in the water: Ignis’. His participation was voluntary since Noctis neglected to bring any books on the trip. That was a mistake on his part, Noctis prepared just about everything else right so far.

“Hey, hold out your hands.”

Ignis tilted his head. “For what purpose?”

“You’ll see in a second.”

The advisor reluctantly held out his hands. “Like so?”

“Like so.” Noctis nodded before dropping a freshly-caught bass into his husband’s waiting arms.

The large fish wriggled and writhed, causing the advisor to grapple it. After an endless fight between man and nature, Ignis was forced to abandon the fish from once it came, reeking of fish and glasses askew.

“There goes dinner.” Contrary to the loss of the fish, Noctis could barely contain his tears of glee. It was the biggest fish he caught all day. Ignis’ reaction was worth it.

“I believe grilled king would make an excellent alternate.” Ignis suggested darkly as he adjusted his glasses. “Allow me put you on a spit.”

“Whoa. Cannibalism? That’s your answer?”

Because of the incident with the bass, Ignis removed the tacky floral shirt, much to Noctis’ relief. The king mentally praised every deity in the universe for blessing even after the earful he received. He kind of enjoyed getting lectured by a shirtless man.

Ignis was seated on a beach blanket, leaning back on his hands, sunbathing and relishing the sensation of sand between his toes.

Noctis bought over shaved ice he purchased from a passing vendor and made a small _oomph_ as he took the space at Ignis’ side. “Got you something.”

“More of your pranks?”

“Peace offering. No fish, I swear.”

Ignis held out his palm and Noctis handed him a paper cup containing the icy treat. Blue raspberry had always been his favorite.

The advisor made an elated sound of approval when he took the first spoonful and the king assumed it was the cue to dig in his own cherry-flavored ice.

“Not bad,” Ignis said; Noctis was unsure if he was referring to the peace offering. “You were right about recuperating.”

“Told you that you needed to let your hair down.” The other man jabbed his pink spoon against the advisor’s arm, leaving behind a trail of red syrup.  

“It’s not that. It’s rather the fact that we had a swift wedding. With all that transpired afterwards, we hardly had time to ourselves. I haven’t been attentive to you…” Ignis placed his shaved ice to the side before reaching out to touch Noctis’ face. The ebony tendrils glided between his fingers. “Though you’ve grown your hair long, this spot never managed to stay flat here…”

Noctis’ scalp tingled where Ignis’ fingers touched, it was where he wore his crown. He found himself captivated by the advisor’s pensive expression and wondered how long it’s been since they talked face-to-face like this.

“I try retaining your likeness and I keep finding new things to note. I also hold the younger versions of us in my memory. Isn’t that counter-productive when we have aged this much?” Ignis smiled wanly, stroking the king’s hair.

“Nah, it’s good that you do.” Noctis diffused. In his opinion, Ignis hadn’t aged a day while he himself aged considerably. The king was awestruck with the advisor’s taut and defined physique, he was just naturally beautiful no matter how many years they’ve been together. “We’ll be wrinkled old farts soon enough. We can settle over a retirement plan, argue over the same stupid crap, and yell at kids to get off our lawn.”

“That…” Ignis made a strangled gasp. “Isn’t quite the future I have in mind…”

“That’s life.” Noctis shrugged, trying not to laugh at his poor husband’s expense. “Full of unexpected turns.”

“I pray that won’t be us.” He replied, crestfallen.

“No? Plan B: I become the all-time and undefeated champion in angling and you, hubby, can be my arm candy. We’ll have mind-blowing sex everyday and our grown kids would only be allowed to visit us on Sundays. They still have to call.”

That time, Ignis chuckled wryly. “I’ll consider that possibility, no promises.” His hand drifted from Noctis’ hair and to base of his throat. “Have I ever told you what I thought of this?” He asked softly, fingers lingering on the pulse.

Noctis swallowed. “No, what do you think about there?”

A ghost of a smile rose across Ignis’ lips. “Your pulse is heavenly.” He moved lower to the broad chest and shoulders.

Fingertips fluttered across as skin as though the advisor was committing every detail to memory. To be revered and commemorated in such a manner made the king relieve the first time Ignis bore his heart and spirit open to him. The resurfaced feelings made his heart race and his head spin.

Ignis didn’t stop there, his fingers danced away from the scars and burns until finally resting on the king’s unblemished hips. He drew circles over the sensitive flesh, teasing the waistband of the swimming trunks. “I don’t need eyes to know that you’re charismatic and compassionate. There a plethora of reasons as to why I love you and I fear I took you for granted for not expressing them enough. You and I are two halves to a soul and through you, I see everything.”

Noctis’ face burned. “Wow, you know how to feed my ego. About time you know how awesome I am.” He attempted to recover as he coolly rubbed the back of his neck, not that Ignis could see it anyway.

“In matter of perspective, I do but you shouldn’t use me as reference. I’m biased.”

“Too late, my husband thinks I’m awesome.” Noctis moved the forgotten blue and red puddles that were their shaved ice away from the blanket. “Hey, I got something for you. I’m not a poet but you like simple.” The king took the advisor by the hand and inscribed lines in the sand spelling out: **Noctis + Ignis 4ever**. He studied Ignis’ reaction, the older man’s lips curled upward despite his best efforts to conceal it.

“Cute.” Ignis sighed before pinching the bridge of his nose. “Write it for all to— _Mmmph_!” Ignis’ remark was cut off when Noctis stole a kiss.

“When you talk like that, maybe I will.” Noctis wet his lips as his forehead touched his lover’s. “In seashells.” He nuzzled the tip of his nose against the older man’s prominent one. “Wanna head out to the water?”

“The waves seem rather calm, don’t they?” Ignis nodded as he reached for the walking cane beside him. “We best exercise caution.”

Noctis took his hand, pulling him up to his feet and away from the cane. “Trust me on this.”

The water lapped at their calves and Noctis could see everything through the water. Shells and tiny fish with brilliant scales glinted as far as the eye can see. Ignis appeared more concerned with digging his toes in the loamy sediment. The younger man released his hands from the advisor’s to gather a starfish. Part of the reason why he proposed this vacation was so Ignis could see the world as he could, revisited through his other senses than sight.

“Iggy, look what I—”

A roaring wave buffeted the two men, almost without warning. It had knocked Noctis flat on his ass when the water receded. The starfish was long gone but fortunately, that was all that went missing.

“Highness! Are you all right?” Ignis fretted, groping on all fours, relieved when he seized the king’s leg.

“A little salt water went up my nose…” Noctis coughed as he wiped at his face with his hands.

“Perhaps I underestimated the current. Apologies, Noct.” Ignis found his lover’s arms and helped him to his feet.

“Hey, it’s not your—” Noctis began before bursting into an uncontrollable fit of laughter.

“What?”

Ignis’ russet tresses, once meticulously styled, was now plastered to his face.

“Nothing… Cousin _Itt_!” The king managed to croak out as he gripped his sides. The resemblance to the fictional character shrouded in nothing by hair was uncanny.

“Is that right?” Ignis smiled as he swept his wet, wavy bangs to the side of his face.

“Ahh!” Noctis cried out. Ignis had his hands under the water and preemptively squirted him. “Did you…? It’s on!”

With a splash, the gesture was returned in kind by ten-fold. Among the banter and laughter, their arms kept on projecting their watery assault. It was proved to be a dunk fight than war, had the king attempted to run, the advisor’s senses would have picked on his location immediately. No strategy was involved, just retaliation after retaliation until both men were breathing heavily, no victors were declared, just grins brighter than the sun.

“Will you be so kind to remind me how often you love your husband?” Ignis requested when he caught his breath.

“ _Erryday_.” Noctis then found himself sputtering helplessly, mouth filled with salt. “Cheap shot!”

Ignis beamed, chortling instead of offering an apology. “Grammar, dear heart, grammar.” He chided softly as he chastely kissed his hand.

-

“Specs, wake up.”

“Huh.” The advisor shot upright, wildly turning in bed. “What? Has the stock been depleted?”

Noctis held back a laugh as he placated the man. Must have been a dream over Ebony coffee. “No, sleepyhead, your precious java is safe. We have a lifetime supply to survive the apocalypse.”

Ignis rubbed at his eyes and mouth. “What time is it? Have I overslept?”

“No… It’s like…” Noctis read the neon green numbers on a clock. “5:45.”

“Oh Etro, that’s nearly an hour before the alarm sets off.”

“Yeah, I know. Come on, get dressed. There’s something I have to show you.”

“Could this wait in an hour?” Ignis yawned, sleepy-eyed and fighting sleep. It was the consequence he had to pay for after sleeping by Noctis’ side in all these years.

“Nope!” The king threw his weight on the bed, throwing his arm around his lover’s shoulders. “Do you need a wake-up kiss?”

Ignis rose from the bed and walked to the bathroom.

“Iggy, we’re married. You don’t have to be shy changing in front of me.” Noctis teased.

“I’m washing my face.”

Noctis groaned, knowing how long the Ignis’ morning rituals could take. One thing could mean another thing and he couldn’t bear waiting any longer than he had to. He impatiently thrusted random clothes into Ignis’ chest that the other man barely got on by the time the king led him outside to the veranda.

Noctis brought him to the beach, stopping where the waves lulled harmonies and the sunrise beckoned a new day. He had Ignis kneel and feel the markers in the sand, spread out several feet apart from each other.    

“What am I supposed to be reading here?”

“You’ll see.” was Noctis’ answer every time Ignis asked that question before guiding him to the next letter.

“The message in the sand from yesterday?” Ignis asked finally after “reading” out **NOCTIS**. Fascinated, he turned over a scallop shell and ran his finger over its ridges.

“So I cheated.” Noctis had to confess before Ignis discovered the truth for himself. “I couldn’t find enough shells so I used rocks and sticks. Have I had more time, I could’ve made emojis.”

“Oh Goddess, I thought you were joking about that.” Ignis called out as he spelled out the rest of the message. “You actually put the number four right next to **EVER**.”

“What can I say? I’m a man in love.” Noctis followed behind the man at a close distance. “You don’t like it?”

“I’m surprised that you managed to wake up on your own.” Despite his quip, Ignis enveloped Noctis in his arms and planted an appreciative and chaste kiss on his forehead. “Are you going to leave that there?”

“Yeah, can’t ruin my first masterpiece.” Noctis left his hand on the older man’s back, yawning silently. “Plus, I threw in my signature. Can’t get more personal than that.” He also woke up several hours before dawn, scrambling to find those shells. It was going to be taken down anyway, the king probably made a lot of crustaceans happy by saving them the trouble of finding those shells.

“Could you… Perhaps take a picture of it and set it as my wallpaper?”

Warmth surged through him and Noctis felt like the happiest man alive. “Sure thing, Ignis.”

After breakfast, the royal couple spent rest of that afternoon on the beach. They kicked off their shoes and switched to the local station on the Regalia’s radio. After a lunch of crab cakes and clam chowder they brought from a nearby restaurant, Noctis felt so stuffed that he could barely move. When Ignis suggested a great way to burn off calories; dancing wasn’t what Noctis had in mind. He never felt so deceived.

 _“If you like Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_  
_If you’re not into yoga, if you have half a brain_  
 _If you like making love at midnight, in the dunes of the cape_  
 _I’m the love that you’ve looked for, write to me, and escape”_

“You have to pardon me, my dancing has gotten a bit rusty.”

Ignis had been the one to teach Noctis how to dance in the first place.

Noctis had always been two left feet when it came to dancing. It was a wonder where Ignis stored his patience after a large number of missteps, bruised toes, and collided foreheads. However, it felt like eons since they last danced. At the wedding reception, there was no first dance, rather it was first joint signatures.

 _“Yes, I like Piña Coladas, and getting caught in the rain_  
_I’m not much into health food, I am into champagne_  
 _I’ve got to meet you by tomorrow noon, and cut through this red tape_  
 _At a bar called O'Malley’s, where we’ll plan our escape”_

“If that’s rusty, I’d hate to see you off your game.” Noctis sniped. He had no qualms about letting Ignis lead, but he much rather sway in a warm embrace and not think about piña coladas.

“A gentleman is obligated to keep some dignities, Highness.”

Noctis kept his eyes glued to the imaginary box Ignis created. “Wanna explain that?”

Ignis, releasing his hand from the joined lock, took an extra sidestep before initiating into a lunge, securely holding Noctis as he forced his partner to dip.

“How’s that for an answer?”

“You did that to throw me off…” Noctis accused, narrowing his eyes. He gripped Ignis’ biceps for dear life, initially believing he was going to be dropped.

Ignis smirked. “Having you to lean on me a little isn’t a crime.” He leaned closer. “Why, wasn’t I there when you fell madly in love with me?”

“What? No, I—” Noctis fumbled between his mind swimming with retorts and not giving his partner a reason to drop him. “Ignis, that’s not how it works.”

-

“So we have an hour and a half to kill until the help comes over to make dinner. Wanna throw in a sappy rom-com and kick back?” Noctis informed as the two of them walked back to the bungalow. The dance lessons got his heart pumping in ways he doesn’t want to revisit any time soon.

“I have a better idea.” The advisor timed his kiss perfectly when the king turned his head to him. How he managed to pull that feat may never be explained.

“Is this our plan now? Burning more calories?” Noctis mumbled against Ignis’ lips as he encircled his arms around Ignis’ neck. He got his answer when the older man’s hands outlined the younger man’s sides, kissing him passionately.

Noctis barely managed to fix the **Do Not Disturb** placard around the door handle as Ignis pulled him inside.

Dinner was delayed, to say the least.

-

Noctis woke up the next morning, discovering that the space next to him was vacant. He stretched his limbs, yawning. It felt like decades since he had a good rest and last night was phenomenal. Today was the day the royal couple have to return to Lucis. He contemplated on delaying their departure a bit longer, maybe propose taking a nap since he would be the one driving them back. Maybe the advisor would protest against that.

Food wafted from downstairs to the canopy bed, making the king’s mouth water. After throwing on a pair of sweat shorts and a hoodie, the king went off to investigate the source. He found the advisor in the kitchen finishing the final touches to breakfast. Ignis was alone, there were no staff to be found.

“Whoa, what’s all this?” Noctis reached over to nibble on a crumpet, getting away with the sampling.

“I know I’ve broken a rule, but I shouldn’t be penalized.” Ignis washed his hands by the sink before drying his hands. “This is exactly what I wanted to do on our little leisure excursion.”

“How did you pull this off?” Noctis was stunned by the display of colorful dishes, many of which were unknown to him. There’s no way they could finish it by themselves, Ignis made enough for an army.

“I asked our chefs to thoroughly introduce me to everything I needed and they gave me a hand with incorporating the recipes of the area.” Ignis grinned proudly as he untied the apron. “I’ve learned a couple new recipes as well.”

“Show-off. You went beyond breakfast in bed.” Noctis chuckled as he pulled out a chair for Ignis. “Let’s dig in.”

“Ah, yes, couldn’t have said it better myself.” Ignis closed his eyes when the king bestowed a kiss on his temple.

“Hey…” Noctis said once he pulled in his seat and lifted at a salmon omelette with a fork and knife. “You didn’t hide veggies in this like you normally do, right?”

“Oh, I don’t know, love, I don’t possess the sight to supervise everyone’s contribution.” The advisor deadpanned as he neatly cut through his poached eggs on avocado and feta toast.

“Bastard.”

“Would you still call me that after breakfast?” Ignis challenged.

“Maybe if there’s no repeat of what you did last night…”

“Pleased to hear that my efforts received an outstanding ovation…”

After a well-received and welcomed romp that didn’t quite make it to the bedroom as intended, the couple barely regained their composure and stamina as they removed themselves from their blissful embrace.

“Shall we depart?” Ignis asked as he recollected his shirt. “I’d hate to think that the country we fought valiantly to liberate fell apart in our absence.”

“Just a second.” Noctis wiped at his stomach with a towel. He didn’t get that nap but encore sex made up for everything. “Don’t you dare think for a second that this is the only vacation we’ll take.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it, Noct. Though a notification beforehand would be most appreciated next time.”

-

“Well, if it isn’t the two lovebirds! Connected at the hip more than ever! Was your little vacation nice?” Iris ran over to greet the married couple, beaming optimistically at her closest friends with Prompto staggering at her heels. “Big brother had an errand to run. Expect him to bring out the old grill in your honor later.”

“Did ya bring us souvenirs?” Prompto spoke in a hushed whisper. “Did you remember to get the chocolime sticks?”

“That and stories.” Noctis passed over a heavy duffle bag to Prompto’s hands, the zipper barely contained the items inside. “Most I’ll keep to myself, but we didn’t sleep much last night. Or this morning.”

“No- _oct!_ ” Ignis stressed his chagrin in a punctuated syllable to the variation of the name.

“Oh goodie, sex, I’ll pretend I didn’t hear that. Gladdy thinks you two are a bad influence.” Iris cheekily waved a hand, not one bit astonished. “Did you have the "talk” about kids yet? Media will be bringing that down around our ears in no time flat.“

Noctis took Ignis’ hand in his own and his arm snaked around his waist. Ignoring the advisor’s hesitance and line of inquiries, the king made his declaration without batting an eye, "We decided to have fifteen heirs, each named after every province in Lucis.”

Ignis paled. “Noct, we are not telling them that!”


End file.
